Never Let Go (Asriel x Reader)
by Brinovae
Summary: After the battle with Asriel, you've learned so much more about the Determination and love that rests within your heart. As you both stand before the barrier about to say your goodbyes, Asriel has something to tell you. Through your entire journey you have been through many battles, but the most difficult one may be the one where you have to give up something you love the most.


Never Let Go (Asriel x Reader)

The battle was finally done. Your Determination showed Asriel that you would never give up on him, or yourself. Your soul refused to shatter. You refused to give up. What happens now?

Darkness engulfed the area around you. The rainbow that was emitted by Asriel and the human souls disappeared. Your eyes were still trying to adjust from the brightness from the battle, but even after they did the darkness still lingered. Suddenly a faint outline of a figure began to appear before you. It was Asriel.

He was a kid again. No longer a lost soul trapped inside the hollow vessel of a plant, and no longer a powerful monster. Asriel gave you an awkward smile and chuckled softly.

"H-howdy, (y/n)," he said in a mellow voice. "Are you alright?"

You nod at Asriel to reassure him. He begins to scratch behind his head awkwardly and the look of concern on his face eased slightly. Worry was prominent in his big, grey eyes.

The silence between the both of you grew a little awkward with each passing moment. You stood there wondering what to do. Suddenly a light blush appears across Asriel's face. You feel your cheeks begin to heat up too. You've always liked Asriel, even after all that's happened. Your feelings have never changed.

"(Y/n), I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to me! I-," Asriel attempted to say, but his voice cracked, and so did your heart. He fell to his knees and began to sob. You stand there helpless not knowing what to do. You feel a tear escape from your eye and fall into the dark void that still surrounded you. You run up to Asriel and hold him in a tight hug. He is shocked at first, but soon hugs you back as you both begin to bawl. Your hug grows tighter as he tries to continue between heaving breaths.

"I don't want to go! I-I can't! I never got to see the things I wanted to see! I never got to the surface! There's not enough time! There's never enough time!"

His words break your heart. You never really know what you have until it's gone, forever. You can never go back. You can't always reset. You can't always return… You hold him close to you. You don't want to lose him. Not the one you love.

"I can't keep this form much longer. Soon I'll turn back into a flower. I don't want that," He continued. "T-The souls… I can feel them. They're as one… They want to be free. I need to free them. I can free everyone... I-I can break the barrier!" A little enthusiasm fills his voice. Hope flashed across his eyes as he realized his last moments of life could mean something. He smiled at you.

"(Y/n), I-I have something to tell you… I-I like you… A lot. You've always been there to cheer me up when I needed you the most. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything…" Asriel cringed as a multi-spectrum light emerged from his chest. The end was near, and you both knew it.

"I love you too, Asriel," you tell him. The blush on your face deepened and so did his. He felt the same! After all these years, he felt the same. But what does it matter now? It's the end.

As if he could read your thoughts Asriel placed his hand underneath your chin and lifted your gaze to his. You were surprised when kissed you gently. Your heart began to race beneath your chest. You close your eyes as you step into his embrace. You were home.

As soon as it began it was over. Even though the kiss was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. He hugged you tighter.

"I don't want to let go, (y/n)," he says with a shaky voice. "I don't want to let go…"

Tears fill your eyes as you cry on his shoulder. Why does everything that begins have to end so suddenly? Why?! He was so young… Why now?!

Asriel wiped away your tears and stepped away reluctantly. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and smiled. He was happy. Truly happy.

"(Y/n), take care of mom and dad for me, and take care of your friends, too. Cherish them… You never know how long you'll have them. I love you, (y/n). Please take care. Maybe we'll meet again someday…" Asriel said as he kisses your cheek.

A bright light surrounded his body. The six human souls emerged and formed a circle around him as he levitated above you. The light grew brighter and brighter until your vision became blurred again. You covered your eyes at its intensity. You hear a shatter come from afar and echo throughout the void. The barrier was broken. Finally. The light soon became evanescent, and Asriel's voice echoed through your mind

" _Stay Determined, (y/n)"_

You smile at these words. Your Determination got you through the most difficult times in your life. It helped you then. It can help you now. A huge grin spreads across your face and you let out a joyful laugh. We're free! All thanks to Asriel, too. His sacrifice was not in vain. It was in love. Not **L** evel **O** f **V** iolenc **E** , but love from your heart, your soul. Freedom.

You exuberantly hurled yourself into a patch of yellow buttercups that appeared within the void. As you did you felt yourself fall deeper and deeper into a dreamlike trance…

(Some time later…)

A bright light floods your vision as you wake up to see six figures standing over you. You see that it's your friends: Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne all looked upon you with looks of concern on their faces. They ask you if you are okay and you say yes. You are so much more than okay. You're truly happy.

"Why ya smilin', kiddo?" Sans asked. "Did ya have a good time while you were out?"

Apparently no one seen what you did. All they seen was the bright light and noticed that you were passed out in the bed of buttercups. No one felt the pain of losing some one they loved, but they also didn't feel the immeasurable joy and love that you did within those last few minutes. They will never feel what you did. Ever.

The view from the top of the mountain was beautiful. A rainbow stretched endlessly across the bright, blue sky. It was as if Asriel was speaking through it saying that it is a new beginning for monsters and everything will be alright. You smiled. As everyone went on their own ways to meet the humans and begin their new lives you stood motionlessly on the mountain. You thought back to those last moments with him. The sensation of his lips still lingered on yours. You still felt his embrace and wish you were still there with him. You sighed deeply, breathing in the fresh mountain air from the surface. A light breeze blew around you. You felt cradled in an embrace in its presence. You didn't feel alone. You were never alone. You had the ones you loved the most close to you. You would cherish them until their final breaths. After today you learned how precious life can really be.

A glimmer from the rainbow above captured your attention. Suddenly, a faint image of Asriel's face appeared. He gave you a large, toothy grin and winked. He looked so happy. He was truly happy. Like the kiss, the vision was gone too fast. A warm sensation filled your heart and brought you alive. There may be no gold at the end of the rainbow, but surely there is friendship, and maybe even love. You may never know the truth of this, but there is one thing you know for certain; That you'll never let go.


End file.
